hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Cross
'Spirit Cross '(スピリットクロス Supiritto Kurosu) was an ensemble gathered by Brendan Albright, aka the man chiefly responsible for Fusionbuster City's conception. Comprised of five people (later six) whom were granted special powers, the group's pretty much on the good side and also treated one another like family. During Season 1, their central mission was to watch over Brendan's daughter, Vivi, in case she were to put herself in harm's way. In Season 2, their prime objective was to eliminate the members of an evil entourage named Neoshade Force and ensure Fusionbuster stayed in one piece. Following the death of Meringue Vajra alongside the members of the Revenant Band triad, Spirit Cross decided to call it quits. Lineup *Jed Adamclaw – Spirit Cross' de facto leader. He's around Vivi's age. Known for having a brooding exterior, but he is observant and likes to crack jokes and puns (particularly morbid ones). His special abilities revolve around his fingernails, which he can sharpen at will -- ''handy ''for chopping wood as well as slicing up mooks. I'll see myself out. Ten years after Meringue was beaten, he opened up a new saloon with his brother Roy. *Marco Deadprince – Functioned as Spirit Cross' father figure. Age 20. To say the least, his behavior is not as thuggish as his appearance would imply. In combat he has access to weapons like axes, swords, and hammers, though he's able to utilize makeshift tools such as baseball bats, shopping carts, buses, and even stuffed animals, too. Ten years following Meringue's downfall, he has become Liza's assistant over at her shop. *Nicolas Ein – The youngest member of Spirit Cross at 13 years old. Taking into account his age, he's impish and has made a hobby out of putting his digits in other people's mouths -- done as some form of greeting. He might appear innocuous, yet this kid can emanate a horrifying air if one dares to do him dirty. He excels at using psychic abilities; for starters, Nicolas can use his mind to move otherwise sturdy vehicles or simply enhance relatively mundane manuevers like..... uh, sticking his fingers up some poor fool's ass. Because why not? Ten years after Meringue was finally slain, Nicolas has moved to Japan, becoming an adviser for a private school crawling with students who have the same kind of ability he does. *Carmine Bakuha – Second oldest member of the gang at 25. She is a shameless lesbian. Animated and perhaps a little immature, she doesn't have many problems lightening up the mood. Carmine has a variety of incendiaries in her arsenal; the bomb type matters not, nor does the blast radius. She is content as long as there are "kabooms" involved. Ten years after Meringue died, Carmine is now the lead vocalist for a shock rock band. *Liam Moonbreak – He is 33 years old, thus making him the eldest Spirit Cross member. Don't let the guy's large stature and odd head scare you -- he's as gentle as he is selfless. He isn't keen on the concept of meaningless savagery, but he can muster up the courage to fight if necessary. His time in the Mafia blessed him with virtuoso-level precision above other attributes, and in battle he wields a mystical boomstick: the longer said gun is used, the more likely its user will succumb to bloodlust. Ten years later, Liam reunited with former Neoshade Force member Desmond Scull. The two have become vigilantes punishing those who resort to senseless violence. *Vivi Albright – Initially an unofficial member of the team, though following Kaleb Uzi's defeat, she became the sixth ranger (so to speak). 17 years young. She's a passionate and cheerful teenager, in addition to being an excitable geek. Though she charges in headfirst every now and again, she isn't brainless. In Season 1, she visits Fusionbuster to find a cure for her father's sickness, and come the second season, she is dead set on taking out Neoshade Force. While she started off without any unique skills, the sight of Kaleb nearly killing Brendan caused her to get serious and in turn karate abilities were bestowed upon the girl. Ten years following the end of Meringue's reign, she is now an action movie star -- with a lot of the films she's in being directed by the narrator! Category:Faction